In the related art, development of a reception system or an imaging system for a very high definition video signal which exceeds an existing high definition (HD) video signal which is a video signal where one frame has 1920 samples×1080 lines is proceeding. For example, a UHDTV (Ultra High Definition TV) standard which is a broadcasting system of a next generation having the number of pixels equal to four times or 16 times that of the existing HD is being standardized by international associations. The international associations include the ITU (International Telecommunication Union) and the SMPTE (Society of Motion Picture and Television Engineers).
Here, JP-A-2005-328494 discloses a technique for transmitting a 3840×2160/30P, 30/1.001P/4:4:4/12-bit signal, which is a kind of a 4 k×2 k signal (a very high resolution signal of 4 k×2 k) at a bit rate equal to or higher than 10 Gbps. In addition, a video signal indicated by m samples×n lines is abbreviated to “m×n”. Further, the term “3840×2160/30P” indicates “the number of pixels in the horizontal direction”×“the number of lines in the vertical direction”/“the number of frames per second”. In addition, “4:4:4” indicates the ratio of a “red signal R:green signal G:blue signal B” in the case of the primary color signal transmission method, and indicates the ratio of a “luminance signal Y:first color difference signal Cb:second color difference signal Cr” in the case of the color difference signal transmission method.
In the following description, 50P, 59.94P, 60P indicating frame rates of the progressive signal are abbreviated to “50P-60P”, and 47.95P, 48P, 50P, 59.94P, 60P are abbreviated to “48P-60P”. In addition, 100P, 119.88P, 120P are abbreviated to “100P-120P”, and 95.9P, 96P, 100P, 119.88P, 120P are abbreviated to “96P-120P”. Further, 50I, 59.94I, and 60I indicating frame rates of the interlace signal are abbreviated to “50I to 60I”, and 47.95I, 48I, 50I, 59.94I, and 60I are abbreviated to “48I to 60I”. In addition, a 3840×2160/100P-120P/4:4:4, 4:2:2, 4:2:0/10-bit, 12-bit signal is abbreviated to a “3840×2160/100P-120P signal” in some cases. Further, pixel samples whose number is n are abbreviated to “n pixel samples”.